Question: At 11:00 a.m. how many degrees are in the smaller angle formed by the minute hand and the hour hand of the clock?
Explanation: The minute hand is pointing directly at the 12 and the hour hand is pointing directly at the 11.  Therefore, the angle they form is $\frac{1}{12}$ of a full revolution, which is $\frac{1}{12}\times 360^\circ=\boxed{30}$ degrees.